eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1886 (30 December 1999)
Synopsis Barry is baking his wedding cake and tells Natalie "There's nothing to it." Later he runs into the restaurant and asks Rosa if she has a piping bag he can borrow. She looks at his apron, covered in flour, and asks if he has had some sort of accident? He runs back home and then back again a few minutes later and asks whether this is a tablespoon. Rosa says no, it's a dessert spoon and Barry despairs as all his measurements have been wrong. Kathy goes on about how worrying it is about Lucy and tells Ian he's being really brave about Lucy. Ian tells Kathy to take Mel out while he prepares a surprise, and Kathy offers Mel the necklace she wore when marrying Pete, that Lou gave her. She also tells Mel that she heard what she told Jeff - irreconcilable differences and she's surprised Mel is still going through with it. Mel hassles Ian to call the hospital about Lucy, and she's really upset. She is slightly surprised at Ian's lack of concern and the way he is much more preoccupied about the wedding than about Lucy. She asks Ian if he's hiding something from her. Then Ian shows her a "time capsule" the kids made of bits of family history. Peggy is annoyed that Dan is making himself at home, and he comments on her going away soon, and she says she'll be pleased to be back, and a few weeks on his own here and he'll be "on his knees". Dan grins as she flounces off. Jamie comes round and Janine says she's busy, but then Peggy appears and she's friendly to him again. Natalie takes Mel out to choose a bouquet that matches hers, and Mel meanders around pondering about old boyfriends. When they get home they chat with Kathy and Mel has to go to work. The kids take Kathy off and Natalie sneaks a look at the "wedding file" of Ian's. She sees the test results that are hidden in the file, and it states the test results are totally clear. Mel sees Steve in the square and he wishes her luck, and gives her a kiss on the cheek as Ian watches jealously. Mel comes back and phones the hospital and Ian takes the phone and hangs up. He says that he was about to talk to her and his serious face makes her assume that the results were bad and she bursts into tears saying "Lucy has cancer!" Ian hugs her. Credits Main cast *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Martin Kemp as Steve *Race Davies as Jackie *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Michael Greco as Beppe *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Todd Carty as Mark *June Brown as Dot *John Bardon as Jim *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Krystle Williams as Kim *Edward Savage as Steven *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Joseph Shade as Peter Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes